Go SasukeKun! Fight your love!
by Astly-Hina-chan
Summary: [COMPLETE]Naruto busted Hinata. But Sasuke's there for her all those years watching her...chapter6 updated! Pls. read and review for my sake!
1. Sasuke slipped

Title: Go Sasuke-kun! Fight for your love! Summary: What if Naruto busted Hinata and falls insane?  
  
Authors disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I could! This is my first published fic here so bare with me!  
  
Hinata was sitting under the shade of a tree and totally lost with her thoughts. 'What if Naruto-kun doesn't accept me? What if he still love that Sakura? What will happen to me if that happens?' she swing her head from right to left and blushed a little as she saw Naruto coming. 'Oh no!' she thought for herself. 'HE'S COMING!'  
  
"Hi Hinata,... well what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Um.... Naruto-kun..., I-I just want.. to say..." before she finished her sentence Naruto speak again.  
  
"Can you hurry up, I... I kind a have a date with Sakura-chan" he said and smiled.  
  
Hinata was shocked, her eyes widened by what he told her. She could almost cry there but she decided not to.  
  
"I... never mind. Just enjoy yourself with, Sakura's company" she said not daring to look at his eyes. Naruto scratched the back of his head and said good bye.  
  
After the boy had left, she continued to stare at the ground feeling very depress on what just happened. She started to cry, tears running from her eyes through her cheeks and down to the ground. 'Why does it have to be this way?' 'No, of course you knew! Sakura is more beautiful than you! She's not shy and honest with her feelings! Not like you,.... A shy, stupid weakling!' She can't stop crying. After all she didn't call Sakura, Sakura-san this time. Maybe really depress.  
  
But without her noticing someone has been watching her since she came to sit under the tree. It's Sasuke. He didn't know what to do. The girl's totally hurt on what happened. 'Maybe I should go down and sit beside her. Yes I will. But... No, no more buts this is my chance.' He went down the tree and went near the girl. Hinata realizing she's not alone, wipe her tears aside and force herself to stop sobbing. She looked up and saw the Uchiha boy beside her. He silently sat beside her and said nothing. They were like that for a few minutes when Sasuke decided to talk. "Hinata-chan, were you crying a while ago?" he asked.  
  
Hinata didn't answer, she was shocked. First Sasuke talk to her, second she called her chan and third he's beside her. She looked at him puzzled with his actions. "Ie, I just... g-got dust entered.... my eyes sob" "And that's sobs for?" he asked raising an eye brow. But she didn't answer. Again she looked at the ground.  
  
"I...gulp think... that you know. You should forget about that dobe soon. I..." Hinata looked at him. "No... I know it's not that easy but... you're just putting yourself down. It's not a nice way of a true shinobi" he finished and took a deep breathe, readying himself for what ever answer he might got.  
  
"Sa-sasuke-kun.... I'm... I thank you"  
  
"Thanks? For what" stopping himself from blushing.  
  
"Thanks, because you wasted your time with me saying those stuffs and... I feel better on what you said"  
  
Sasuke looked relief and sat the rest of the time with her.  
  
"Sasuke-kun...I... I think I have to go now..."  
  
He looked disappointed but he approved and said "I'll escort you home" She blushed and bow.  
  
They went across the streets of Konoha and reached the gate of the Hyuuga main house.  
  
"Gomen... Sasuke-kun. I think I... troubled you a lot." She bowed and smile. Sasuke can't believe it. She smiled to any body else but to him a smile just for him. "Ie, I have a great time with our silent conversation. And don't let that dobe get you down. I mean relax sometime. Like... wanna have a dinner with me tomorrow?"  
  
Hinata looked surprised with his sudden actions and her face now crimson red. She never expected Sasuke to have a date with her. Sakura always asks him out and he refused it but HE asked her to go with him. "I...I think, I have some time."  
  
"Good, then I'll fetch you around 6." "Hai" Then he said goodbye and left.  
  
Hinata POV 'What's with him?' 'Is he nuts?' 'No, maybe he's just trying to calm her down' 'Help?' 'Sasuke is the type of person who'll do that' 'No! Hinata you have to be strong and brave face the reality! Naruto-kun didn't like you.'  
  
Sasuke POV 'Tomorrow huh?' 'I'll beat that dobe tomorrow for sure!' 'How dare him hurt such girl' 'She's been kind to him ever since and he didn't notice she likes him?' 'What a fool! And worst he's been with Sakura, that bitch!'  
  
Well...How do you like it? I'll update soon. Pls. read and review! E-mail me if you have suggestions at astlyjhemyahoo.com 


	2. Training with team7!

Well, I got reviews and good ones so I decided to update as soon possible. I know Sasuke is kind a nice on the other fic, I read it before writing again. But I also thought that the first chapter is short so this ones kind a long or short. It depends upon my mood. You can't blame me! I just love odd pairings but not Yaois.  
  
Hinata went out of bed early since she has to train and make herself stronger. Hinata is actually strong she's just lack of confidence (that's for me! WHY do you disagree?). She went to take a bathe and change her clothes. As usual she wears the jacket and a short nearly maybe above her knees. She went down and take her breakfast. Actually breakfast isn't always nice. She has to confront her father and her sister Hanabi. For somewhat reason she isn't comfortable with them. She took a sit beside her father and started to eat.  
  
"I saw you with that Uchiha boy yesterday" Hanabi said coldly. That reminded of her 'date' with him later. 'my I totally forgot' she whispered inside her head. "What did you do yesterday with him?" she asked again. Hinata can't say that she cried and he went in to comfort her! Hell, no. With his father around and her brat sister, she can't. "We,.... I met him along the way and he escorted me back here"  
  
"Really?" Hiashi (her father) asked.  
  
Hinata nod. "And... father, he asked me if we could... go together later tonight and have dinner... is it ok with you?"  
  
"As long as you want to go with him, it's ok" he said, he didn't smile at her smirk or even complimented something. (I hate the way of the Hyuuga family!!!!)  
  
Then he finished his breakfast and stood up, Hanabi went after him. They'll practice together, ignoring her to train by herself. But it didn't depress her, she got used to it. The only thing that hurts her is the fact that Naruto's dating Sakura now, who knows what might happened. She shook those thoughts away and went to the team8 training ground.  
  
She saw Shino talking to his bugs and Kiba playing with Akamaru. "Good morning Hinata-chan!" Kiba greeted her happily and Akamaru bark and went towards her. She pat Akamaru's head. "Morning" she took a fake smile. Shino arranged his sunglasses and also said good morning. After a while Kurenai-sensei appeared. "Ohayo mina-san!" she greeted. "Morning!" Kiba said in return. "Well, today we'll be training with Kakashi's team. It's for you to know how to adopt teamwork no matter who your companions are. And we'll be going there now,"  
  
Hinata's P.O.V Oh no! It'll just make everything go worst., Naruto-kun's there and Sakura- san too. But I'll be able to see Sasuke-kun. No! What are you thinking about Hinata snap out of it. When did I ever want to be with Sasuke?.... Now?! No bad Hinata, bad. You have to focus to your training that's all. Yes, that's all you have to do. FOCUS on the training. It's to gather teamwork!! End of Hinata's P.O.V  
  
"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Kiba asked. She nod and shyly smile, a fake one.  
  
All three of them reached the team7 training ground and saw Kakashi with his students. "Hinata!" a loud voice called her. She looked on who it was, she saw Naruto waving at her. At her surprise she didn't feel anything, she didn't blush at all. She just smile at him and looked at the ground. "So did you told them?" Kurenai asked Kakashi. "Yup" then he looked at them.  
  
"You're all gathered here to compliment to your capabilities of others." Then he looked at Kurenai and she nod. "You will be paired with each other on the other team. You'll hunt each other down." She gave then blue ribbons. "That will be your goal. To get the blue ribbon of the other pair, and once you already had the blue ribbon, the winner will give this red ribbon to the looser" she handed them the red ribbons. "You'll be doing that for the whole day. Once you heard the long whistle the hunt is over and come back here immediately." Kakashi complimented. "You're parings will be... Kiba and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, and Shino and Sasuke" Kurenai finished the explanation and looked at them.  
  
Hinata wanted to refuse. But she doesn't have much courage to do so. Then Sasuke raised his hand. "Yes, Uchiha?" Kurenai asked. "I'd like to refuse by the pairing." "Why do you say so?" Kurenai asked again looking irritated, and smile like a devil.  
  
"If Naruto and Hinata will be a pair, the capabilities will not be balance. I think Hinata won't be able to stand the big mouth of that dobe. And it'll be better if a quiet type like Shino will come along with Naruto. I'll be Hinata's partner." Every one looked shocked on what just happened. Mouths open and veins pop out. 'Sasuke wants to be paired with Hinata!' Sakura thought.  
  
"What the heck are you saying you grump!!!... That she won't be able to comply with me companying her!, Well, maybe she won't be able to catch up with my talent but I know she didn't want you to be her partner either!" Naruto said loudly that almost all of the people near by will be disturbed.  
  
"Is that so?" Sasuke asked raising an eye brow.  
  
"Ne, Hinata you like me to be your partner right?"  
  
Hinata didn't answer. But just blush a little.  
  
"Um... Naruto-kun, I-I... think I'll better... go team up with Sasuke. Not that I didn't like you as my partner, but I think.... I think what he said is right. We...we're here to try other companions right?... and it'll help you... to control your temper if you'll come with Shino-kun... I guess"  
  
Every one was shock on what she said. Hinata! REFUSES to be with Naruto!!!! Everyone thought that the world will soon end.  
  
Kakashi cleared his throat "Ok then, Hinata you go along with Sasuke and Naruto you go along with Shino. We're wasting our time here so go" he then took his book and read.  
  
Naruto breathe hard to calm himself. "Fine!" he shouted. Hinata didn't even dare to look at the others she just stared blankly at the ground playing with her fingers.  
  
Sakura and Kiba first went inside the forest towards east then Naruto and Shino. Sasuke moved closer to her. "We better go now" "Hai!"  
  
Both went west. They were jumping from tree to tree making distant from the others. Hinata can barely catch up with Sasuke's speed. When he realized this he slowed down a little. All of the running made Hinata tired. Again Sasuke realizing this stopped. "We might as well rest for a while and make a plan." Hinata sat at the huge branch near where Sasuke's standing.  
  
Hinata P.O.V Girl! When did Sasuke cared for her? Now? How? I knew he never dared to care for someone. This might be a dream. But I know I already woke up. Is this really Sasuke? He..I mean he did defend her a while ago and protested to be her partner. Oh.... I'm so confused. End P.O.V  
  
Sasuke seeing this sat beside her. "I just thought you'll be useful for this training" 'No, what did I said?' "Oh..." "Never mind that" then he looked at her. She's cute, seeing her exhausted like that with sweat around her forehead and the sunshine hitting her checks. 'Man, what am I thinking!' She realized he's staring at her, and slowly looked at him. No one bothered to break their eye contact. Until Sasuke finally spoke. "So... remember, later ok?" "Later?... oh that. Ok I'll go with you... and" "And?" he asked raising his eye brow excited on what'll she say. "And.... And thank you and sorry." "Sorry for what?" "You knew I'm not on the mood to be with Naruto so you protested about the pairing, and I did bothered you yesterday" she said blushing and staring down. "Ie, that's nothing. Don't mind it." Refusing himself to smile.  
  
"So Sasuke-kun..., what's your plan?" "We go after Sakura and Kiba first. Find them with your Byakugan. And we'll ambush them." "Hai" she made some hand seals and veins went out of the side of her eyes. "They're at around 5 kilometers away from us. Kiba-kun's making a trap. Two from under ground and every direction around them hanging at the trees"  
  
"Good, so they made defense from the attacker. I already had a plan. I'll release the traps using bunshins (clones) and you attack Sakura using your taijutsu, she won't be able to over power you, you're a lot more stronger than her"  
  
She blushed and feeling ashamed on what just he said. 'her much stronger than Sakura!' 'Him complementing her?'  
  
"I'll do my best!"  
  
Both reached Kiba and Sakura's place. Waiting for the right time to attack. They knew Kiba already knew they're there hiding somewhere. Sasuke nod at her, and made some hand seals and five Sasuke went out at each directions, releasing all traps.  
  
"Sakura be alert!" Kiba yelled. Sakura took out her Kunai and readied herself from the attacks. Birds flew by the disturbance. Then after releasing all traps he went out and kick Kiba hard on his stomach, pushing him at a tree. Hinata went out and attack Sakura. But before she could hit her someone blocked her. Sasuke got the ribbon out of Kiba and looked at their direction. He gave Kiba a sleeping powder and fallen into a deep sleep. It was Naruto who blocked the attack. Hinata was shocked seeing this. 'Would he do the same if she's in her place? No, maybe no, not at all, not a single chance' "Hinata-chan snap back to reality!" Sasuke shouted. Hearing this she opened her eyes not knowing she closed them a while ago. And went back to her stunts. Sasuke made some hand seals and released fire towards Naruto. Then Hinata attack Sakura and her loosing balance threw back at a tree. "Sasuke I'll get you!!!" Naruto yelled. "That's my line dobe!" he activated his sharingun. 'Wait if Naruto's here... that means Shino's out there somewhere' "Hinata-chan! Look out Shino might be else where around us. Stay alert!" he looked at her if she's alright. Relief that she knocked Sakura easily, and gave her a sleeping powder too. "Hey, Sasuke when did you learn to care for others?" Naruto asked irritably. "And when does she agreed for you to call her Chan?!" he grumble. "None of your business!" 'I'll make you pay Naruto, for letting Hinata cry like that!'  
  
They attacked each other continuously with taijutsu. Sasuke grab his kunai and slashed Naruto's right hand. Naruto gave him a punch and some kicks. Then Hinata noticed Shino around, but he's not there ready to fight her. He's just watching them fight. It's already afternoon and they're still not yet finished with their fight, when a loud long whistle came. They stopped. And pause. It's also about time when Kiba and Sakura woke up. Hinata came towards Sasuke. He sat down tired. Hinata gave her medicine and rub it to his wounds. "Ie, stop. I don't need it" 'What! Come on you need it. It's from her!' "But... it'll help your wounds heal fast" "We have to go back now" he stand up and grab her wrist and they disappeared. Naruto helped Sakura up and Shino carried Kiba since he's still sleeping.  
  
-Back at the waiting place-  
  
"What took you so long to come back?" Kurenai asked really irritated this time. Nobody answered. They took a rest and relaxed. "How many ribbons did you got?" Kakashi asked. "We got a blue ribbon from Kiba" Sasuke handling the ribbon. "We got none." The others said. "Nice practice. That'll be all for today" Kurenai said and disappeared. Same with Kakashi.  
  
"YOU!" Naruto shouted pointing a finger at Sasuke. "I know why you refused about the pairing a while ago! You want to use Hinata didn't you? To win."  
  
"What did you say?" Sasuke stand up and faced him. "Wanna fight?" Naruto suggested. "Why not! Fool." "Yamette! Please stop." Hinata shouted. Everyone's shocked and eyes wide open. Hinata shouted?! She never got angry with someone, at least until now.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Woah, I can't stop typing. I'll update soon. Don't worry it's really soonnn! By the way thanks for the reviews I received a while ago! R and R 


	3. Romance for both lovers

I'm still not contented with my first stories. So maybe I'll make this one a little more romantic. Sorry if I have some wrong grammar, I'm kind a lost sometime. PLS bare with me!  
  
Story:  
  
Did they just saw Hinata shout and got angry like that? Is the there an earthquake or is she sick? Everyone was confused on the sudden actions of Hinata.  
  
"Yamette, onegai.... I-I don't want you... two fighting over something like that. Naruto-kun... S-Sasuke didn't told that a while ago.. just because he wants to win.... A-and use me, I-I...Gomen...gomen...gomen mina-san!" She said softly, she can't stop crying. For some reasons her tears keep going down to her cheeks, she can't face them like that. No, not anymore, not now. She totally lost control of herself. Then she run leaving them behind.  
  
"Hinata-san!" Sakura called. But she didn't dare look back.  
  
"Now look what did you just did, stupid jerk! She run away from us. It's all because of you dobe, and your big mouth, and you tiny brain of yours."  
  
"W-what?! Me? H-how come? Hey, Sasuke come back here!"  
  
Minutes later after the terrible training, Hinata Found herself a place in the forest where no could disturb her, a place where she's all alone to let her feelings rest for a while.  
  
Hinata P.O.V 'What happened? Did I just do that? I-I'm... so confused. Naruto-kun,.... He didn't notice me, not even a single glance. He always gives me courage to fight. I admire him. But... such admiration grew after 3 years from the chuunin exam. I-I... I now love him... But I'm such a coward to tell him! Besides he like Haruno Sakura and always, yes always... he will always. How could she like her? Hair dark blue, the color of darkness, eyes like the color of pearl, and skin pale. How? I.... never gave up because of him... but, such one sided love hurts. It hurts more than anything. It hurts when the person you love will just go along with other girls and ignore you. Ignore you.... End P.O.V  
  
She sat there crying, she's sobbing, lost with in her thoughts. Then she felt that she's no longer alone. There's someone watching her up at the tree where she's sitting.  
  
"W-who's sob there?!"  
  
Then a boy with black hair came. Sasuke. He walk towards her and grab her wrist.  
  
"Sa—Sasuke-kun.... Let me go... please. I-I wanna be... alone" she stared at the ground still sobbing.  
  
"No. No I won't! If I'll leave you all alone. Then I became stupid like that dobe. He's a jerk. I'm always wondering why you liked him. A fool, big mouth, and ignorant person like him"  
  
"No, you're wrong... he, he never gives up and I like him that way...." But before she finished her sentence. Sasuke held her close to him. She landed on his chest tears coming down again. They were like that for a couple of minutes. Sasuke caressing her back and her held tight beside him. Hinata relaxed and felt the warm of him hugging her.  
  
'This means only one thing he cared.... For all the years he cared.... For the first time he cared....' She thought.  
  
'Man, I can't believe it! I'm alone with her, her around my grip. I hugged her and comforted her. Guess Naruto can't do this to her. She's starting to relax a bit now... that'll be better I'm here for you..."  
  
"S-sasuke-kun.... Arigatou.... I-I still can't um...."  
  
"Shhh... Don't talk. I'll tell you everything later at dinner"  
  
"But..." Then her eyes widen. Sasuke put his lips at her, held her close around him.  
  
Hinata didn't dare to push him nor close her eyes. She's afraid that everything will disappear if she did so.  
  
Sasuke parted his lips away to breath. That's the first time she kissed a girl. He himself was shocked on what did he just done. He didn't know what to do know.  
  
"Sasuke-kun..."  
  
"I'll go for now. I'll go fetch you at around six, be sure to be there." He said coldly and run away as fast as he can. 'He... he kissed me?! I can't believe it... but I think I now understand everything. His movements and the way he looked at me. Maybe something's letting him lock all those emotions inside him. I must help him! I must.'  
  
She went home and ignored the people downstairs. She went inside her room and took a shower. There's still too many questions inside her mind. But he told her that he'll say everything later.  
  
She went out of the bathroom and look for clothes some clothes to wear. She got a blue sleeve less shirt that shows her curves and a mini-skirt up to her toes. She looked herself at the mirror and so that the clothes were too daring. She blushed when she saw her figure, she grew into a beautiful young lady and she's perfectly fit. She decided to find another clothes but when she looked at the clock, it's nearly two minutes before six. "Oh, no I don't have much time!" 'Ie, Hinata YOU have to be brave, face him like this besides you look great at these clothes.' She took a last look at herself and nod to her reflection. 'You can do it Hinata!'  
  
She run towards the gate and saw Sasuke waiting for her. "Gomen... I'm late." She apologized bowing a little. "It's alright, you made it just time I guess.... So where do you want to eat?"  
  
"It depends upon you"  
  
"Ok then I choose" he hold her hand and they walk like that at the streets of Konoha. After sometime, they made their way up to a French restaurant.  
  
"Do you mind if we eat here?" he asked. She shook her head from left to right "No, not at all."  
  
They both entered the place and there a waiter assist them to their table. "Sir, miss, can I get you order?" handling them a list of menu.  
  
"I'll get a chicken curry and soft soda for the drink and maybe... a Cheese cake for desert" he said and looked at Hinata.  
  
"I'm... I-I guess I could take the same" she looked at the waiter.  
  
Then he went for their order and the two of them were left alone.  
  
"Sasuke-kun... can I asked you question?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Um... I-I just want to know, why are you there yesterday?" He looked at her, as if hesitating at something. "I followed you yesterday. Wondering on where will you be going. I... I mean I always did."  
  
Hinata's eyes widen. 'He? Following her?'  
  
Sasuke P.O.V 'RIGHT! I finally said it. I could see that she's shocked. But she looked very cute tonight... No she's beautiful, she's always beautiful. She's just hiding the fact that she is, but not tonight. End P.O.V  
  
"Sasuke-kun... I'm pleased... o-on... what you said" her hands shaking and her cheeks red.  
  
"You don't have to be ashamed. You could relax when I'm with you. I'd like to see you less shy and more honest."  
  
She looked at him nicely and smiled. A smile not like earlier, it's a true smile from her heart, a smile of true happiness.  
  
"I will. I-I'll try to"  
  
"Is it ok if I call you Chan then?"  
  
"Hai, it's ok with me"  
  
Then the waiter came and gave them their food. The aroma of the curry and the lightness of the soda, not to mention the sweetness of the Cheese cake a long with their sweet glances at each other.  
  
"Hinata-chan... I'd like to tell you something." She looked at him feeling nervous on what might he said.  
  
'Is he going to confess? This fast?'  
  
"I always followed you, while you followed Naruto. He didn't deserve someone like you. I like because you always looked inside a person's heart. You have a good personality, and brave not to judge a person by it's looks... Those fangirls of mine, all they could see is me as an Uchiha. But I could see you, every time you sometimes looked at me.... As I saw myself in your eyes, I could see that you have the ability, Not just to see an Uchiha boy.... Yet you could see me as Uchiha Sasuke. And that's make you great, that's make you stronger and easily seen from others. I... I"  
  
"Sasuke-kun.... I thank you.... I'm very thankful for everything you said and done. But... but I think that I'm not yet ready. I better got off with Naruto- kun first, so that I could easily accept you... Let's... let's not rush"  
  
"I see... It's ok with me. I understand you, It's not that easy to got rid of the old feelings and I'll help you. I'll be there for you. I promise" then he closed his eyes. He didn't notice that Hinata stood up and went beside him. She cupped his cheeks and smiled at him.  
  
"Let's go some where else, I don't want to go home yet. Please." She whispered at him.  
  
They then went out of the restaurant after paying and went at a near by hill. The hill looks peaceful and there they were alone. They both sat down under a tree and feel the breeze as it was cold and icy. The moon lighting the surroundings and glimmered at both of them as they stared at the dark sky, stars twinkling around them and mesmerizing each moment.  
  
Sasuke P.O.V 'She heard the truth about what I feel for her, but she didn't jump out of surprise. If she was Sakura; that bitch she'll faint. She's so pure and innocent, I like her more now. I'm so eager to be with this girl. I feel nice and comfortable with every silent conversation we had, I could feel relax beside her. End P.O.V  
  
"Sasuke-kun?.... what's love for you? If-if... um... you don't want to... answer it... you can't"  
  
Silence....  
  
"Love is something that you can't see, but you can feel. You can't search but you could wait. It's something out of form that you can barely notice.... But..... Hinata-chan..... I don't want to be you first love.... I'd rather be the last!"  
  
Hinata's heart raised its pulse. She's blushing like a tomato, she can't understand why... but... is this why love is something out of form like what he said?  
  
"I...I'll think about that... all I need is..."  
  
"Yes, I now all you need is time. I'm in no rush so it's ok with me... and try to think about it, it's already late I'll escort you home. He stood up and invite his left hand to assist Hinata to stand. She slowly grab it and when he pulled her she accidentally land on his chest. 'It's warm and nice' Hinata thought.  
  
"Gomen" she bow and let go. They walk and reached the gate of the Hyuuga main house. "I had a nice time with you tonight" he said.  
  
"Me too, it's nice of you Sasuke-kun to escort me back again"  
  
He moved closer and kissed her cheek. She immediately blushed and looked down.  
  
"Sorry about that" he smiled a little. This SMILE widened Hinata's eyes.  
  
'He smiled?'  
  
"I better get going... see you tomorrow then... and good night"  
  
"Hai... thanks" she smiled back and went inside the gate.  
  
To be continue....  
  
Oh, girl my computer seems to be busted and it keeps on threatening my work. Please review and support me more. I love you all 'coz you actually read my fic. Tell me is it quiet a rush? Or maybe too much? Reviews are well accommodated!..... 


	4. First times

Gomen mina-san! It took me so long to update. Hope you still remember me, I mean my story. It took me time because I had my class starting and those damn bitchy girls in class are my classmates!!!! I can't bare with them. But in other words I'm busy...  
  
Story:  
  
Hinata P.O.V 'Yesterday.... It's the happiest day of my life. At least, even though I have a family who doesn't care for me, I now know that there's still is someone who likes me for who I am. A person who doesn't care if I'm weak and useless, like Sasuke-kun. And to think of all I didn't expect it to be him. But I'll try my best to return his feeling for me, I better change and move on about Naruto-kun, at least... he's happy. End  
  
She then opened her eyes and stop thinking about all the new things she'd just experienced. "I'll have to cook something for him.... But what?" Hinata doesn't know all about Sasuke since she's never been her fangirl, well at least not now.  
  
She thought for a while... thinking if ever Ino and Sakura told her about his favorite food. 'RICE ball!' Sakura's voice came inside her mind.  
  
"Yeah, I remember Ino and Sakura were quarrelling about Sasuke-kun's favorite food." She hurriedly went out of bed and took a bath. She changed her clothes (she's wearing the casual one with jacket and shorts) and went down stairs. The maid isn't done preparing for their breakfast so she could still make some food for Sasuke and maybe her lunch as well.  
  
"Good morning Hinata-sama" the maid greeted her. "Ohayo! Can I cook some food for my lunch... I'm I mean,... maybe you could allow me to cook here for a while?" "Well, of course you could. There you could use that place" she pointed at the corner of the kitchen. "Arigatou" Then she started doing rice balls. She made perfect rolled rice balls, with her clean hands. She even cooked some tempura and a Yaki Udon to match up with it. She took a container and put some tea inside it. She wrap the food and went to the dinning room where her father and Hanabi is eating. She silently sat down, her prepared food beside her and she ate some toast.  
  
Hanabi's looking at her like a tiger inside a cage, a deadly glace with her pupil less eyes. "I saw you and that Uchiha boy at the gate....pause and he kissed you" she coldly said. "Ie... it's just... a-a he, just..." "Where did he kissed you?" his father asked. "At my cheek,... and it's just a friendly kiss... that's all." She explained her eyes focused on Hanabi. She's looking at her with all disgust, she's watching them and she wanted to tell their father about it. Hinata angrily stood up and grab her prepared meals and walk out of the house.  
  
Hinata P.O.V 'Damn that brat little child! She shouldn't be watching us.... She doesn't have the right to do such thing. She just wanted to embarrass me in front of father. End  
  
She arrived at their meeting place and every body's there. But Kakashi's team and Ino is also there together with her team and sensei. She went close to them.  
  
"Ok, I guess we could start now, since Hinata's already here" Kurenai looked at her. "Gomen" "Alright, we won't have any practice for today. Because you have to prepare yourselves for our departure for tomorrow." She explained. "Departure?" everyone asked. "Yeah, we'll be away for about a week outside Konoha. We'll be staying at Mt. Kureshi and you'll train there." She added. "The goal of this training is to have more teamwork and for you guys to improve on adopting new surroundings and... I guess we'll have enough peace and space for all of you to train." Kakashi said and smile. "NANI?!" everyone yelled except for Hinata. "It's alright with us to train together..., but sir isn't it too dangerous to be out of Konoha?" Sakura asked with a serious tone. "No it'll be ok. So see you guys tomorrow at around 6 in the morning." Kakashi smiled at them and puff he's out. "Hinata, I'd like to talk to you for a while if you don't mind?" Kurenai asked her student. "Not all mam" So everyone went to their own normal lives. Hinata didn't notice that Sasuke was looking at her ever since she arrived.  
  
Sasuke P.O.V 'Didn't she realized that I was always looking at her? Or is she ignoring me? Maybe she's too shock of what happened yesterday. No Hinata-chan isn't that kind of girl. She's... awesome and gorgeous. No Sasuke, stop thinking about her for a while. End  
  
"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Sakura asked. Sasuke almost jump out with surprise. He didn't notice Sakura's around. "Ie, I'm ok" then he yawn. "Can't sleep?" "Yeah, maybe too much thinking." Sakura P.O.V 'Too much thinking? Of whom? Of what? Does he have someone to think about? He thinks... it means he cares... sigh...' end  
  
Sasuke looked at her coldly. Sakura just looked at the ground. "Any problem?" he asked her. "Sasuke-kun... I was.. just wondering... you're acting strange since few days ago ever since I started to go out with Naruto. Is there anything that bothers you? Or.... Do you... um... like someone?" she finished fast. Sasuke looked at her eyes. 'What is this girl thinking? That I'm jealous of Naruto!'  
  
"Yes, I do like someone but that will. Never. Be. You." He stood up and walk fast so she couldn't follow him. Sakura's eyes widen, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. But before it could even fall down Naruto appeared. "Sakura-chan!" he stopped. "Are... are you ok? You're crying" "No, I'm not it just happened that a dust came inside my eyes." Naruto bend low and blew her eyes. His face only inches away. Sakura was touched by his actions. BUT without them knowing. Hinata and Kurenai passed by. And Hinata saw him almost kissing Sakura. Her tears want to come down and touch the ground. But Kurenai was with her so she decided to keep it. Kurenai looked at Hinata with pity in her eyes. She knew Hinata likes Naruto. So she decided to grab her wrist and pull her on the other direction. Hinata calm down a little since they're far from Naruto now. They entered a small tea house. "I'd like to have two green teas please." Kurenai ordered. She looked at Hinata. "Hinata, I want to talk to you about some things." She looked at her. "Tomorrow as you know we'll be away and I don't like you to be disturbed by your feelings. I know you like Naruto a lot, but... I think you have to focus on your training even more since he's there" she took the tea from the waitress and sip. Hinata can't say something in response, instead she sip her tea to the bottom last. Her sensei is right she shouldn't let such emotions took over. "So that's why I want to talk to you. It's for you to do your best and more, I want him to be your inspiration but I hope he wouldn't distract you or something... specially on what you just saw earlier." She finished her cup and paid for their tea. "Is that ok Hinata?" "Hai, I'll do my best!"  
  
Kurenai said good bye to her. Then she realized that it's almost lunch time and she made a special lunch for her and Sasuke. 'Maybe he'll understand and help me if told him what I saw' So she walk towards the forest, she searched for him using her byakugan. She found him near the center of the forest training. 'He's training?' She went near him and took a peek behind a tree. Sasuke sensed her, and surprised that she's finding him. "I know you're there Hinata-chan" "Um... sorry. Did I... um..." "Disturbed me?" "Hai" "No, we could take a seat if you'd like to"  
  
She sat down beside him under the shade of the tree.  
  
"Sasuke-kun... I... I made lunch for both of us... If you don't mind,... If you don't want it you could throw it away" she hand him a box of food. "Are you nuts? Why would I do such thing to hurt you?!" She blushed on what he said. Sasuke thanked he and they ate together,... for. The. First. TIME! And they're alone. Hinata can't stop blushing, seeing SASUKE'S REACTION about the food. "Does... it taste bad?" "I think you should be asking me if it tastes good." He looked at her. They laughed. (Sasuke laughed!) It's the first time Hinata saw Sasuke laughed and it's also the first time Hinata laughed as for him. "I think it tastes good. And the rice balls were rolled perfect" he compliment. Hinata smiled at him feeling grateful of what he said. But Sasuke isn't fool not to notice her sadness in her eyes. "Did something... wrong Hinata-chan?"  
  
"Um... I don't know if I would have to tell you." Pause "I-I... I saw Naruto only inches away from Sakura almost kissing her and..."  
  
"I told you, you shouldn't be following that Dobe" "No, I wasn't following him. I was with Kurenai-sensei... when I saw them. But at least I feel better seeing you." She looked him in his eyes, feeling comforted by his looks. She broke the eye contact and fixed her things (I mean the their lunch boxes). "Matte,... I don't want to see you sad. I-I think that... hesitates don't worry I'll protect and defend you... always. Because such feeling of yours doesn't deserve to feel lonely. As they say... What's a fair beauty as she walks if there is to prince to talk?"  
  
His voice and every thing he told her entered Hinata's thoughts. Her tears are falling. "Why? I-I mean why are you crying?" "I'm...sob so happy. It's just... I felt that I could help you to improve you emotions..., but instead you're the one helping me. I feel so lucky to be loved by you." 'I'm happy to be loved by you' there words echoed inside Sasuke's head. He can't move. She's holding her hand and staring at her milky eyes. He wants to kiss her... but he can't. He's feeling that she's too much for him. He might not be able to stop his emotions once he kissed her. He's afraid to frighten her. But Hinata sat at his lap. Sasuke massaged her cheek, which is still wet with her tears. But instead of kissing her, he decided to just hugged her, to warm her, to comfort her more than anybody. But someone's watching them..... a kilometer away from them.... With eyes fixed on the couple 'este', I mean from Hinata and the Uchiha boy. With eyes furious on what's going on.... Hyuga Neji.  
  
To be continue.  
  
I wish to have more readers for me to have inspiration to continue my work. I'm just.... Feeling a little down for today.... It might be because of my section, I DON'T like them!!! Well never mind. Just R and R! 


	5. Neji and the departure

Sorry for the long term update. I'm a little disappointed by the small numbers of review I got from the earlier chapter. I'm really hesitating to continue this fic. But!!! Thanks to pretendingtobesane, cookie6... and of course to Karen Ocampo. I really appreciate you're support. PLS don't hate me after this chapter... it'll have a NejiHina in it but I'm still sticking to the SasuHina.  
  
#####################  
  
Sasuke broke the hug and helped her stand up. He looked at her for a while then he went back to his practice. Hinata didn't want to go home, so she stayed and watched him as he performed his chidori attack at a tree. With high speed he took out a kunai and threw it at his target, a leaf with a brown color. Hinata's amazed with his performance. He's so fast and strong, unlike her. She's weak and useless. But she cut those thoughts off and sat down again. She enjoyed watching at him, as he performed his techniques and his speed. Without her noticing it's almost 4 and she's been watching him for about three hours. Sasuke stopped and looked at her. He's full of sweat and dirt. He sat down beside her and rest for a while.  
  
"Did I bore you?" "No, not at all. I'm just wondering on how you grew strong like that" "It's because he's born with it." A cold voice answered him. It's Neji. He walked closer to them and said. "I told you before, a person who is born weak will never be strong and..." before he could finish his sentence Sasuke spoke. "But... a person who once thought he is strong will be eaten alive to only realize that he is weak." Both stared at each other for a while, exchanging death looks at each other. Until Neji grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her up. Sasuke stood up too and hold Hinata's other hand. Neji sighed.  
  
"Uchiha, stay away from my cousin or else" "Or else what?" "I'll kill you!" "Yamette, please don't fight. I-I'm not worth it" Hinata looked at the both them. "We're going" Neji pulled her. But Sasuke didn't let go. "Let her go Uchiha, she's going home." "No, she isn't." he pulled her back. Hinata looked confused yet a little flattered. "Pls., Neji-nisan, don't fight him. I-I'll... I'll go with you." She stared at the ground. "Then I'll go with you. I'll escort you home" Sasuke said and looked at Neji. Neji agreed since he knew Sasuke will never give up. Hinata was able to breathe again. All three of them walk quietly until they reached the gate. Neji looked at Sasuke. "I'll go now Hinata-chan, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow." He knew he can't do anything since Neji's there. He looked at Neji and smirked at him. Hinata stared at him until he disappeared in sight. Neji walked with her inside.  
  
"Hinata-sama, can I talk to you for a while?" he asked. Hinata lead him to her room, since that's the only place they could get their privacy.  
  
They sat at the side of her bed.  
  
"Hinata-sama, what are you doing with that Uchiha boy?"  
  
"We?... We were just... um... I made lunch for him and we ate together" she knew she can't lie, she knew he saw them both hugging each other, her sitting at his lap, she just knew it because of his byakugan. "What's you're relation with him?" he sounded like he's more of interrogating her. "We're just.... Friends." "Friends? Hugging and sitting at his lap. And both of you at the forest alone?" "I-I..." she sighed. She just knew she can't argue anymore. "Are you afraid of me?" he suddenly asked. "No,... I'm..." "You can't lie to me.... You're a very bad liar Hinata. That's what I like about you. You have such honesty." He cupped her cheeks. Hinata's trembling. She didn't know what to do he's coming closer to her. "Neji-nisan, I think you could go now" she pushed him back. Neji looked at her. "Ok, then I'll go now." He walked quietly and he's out of her room. Hinata can't believe such actions from Neji.  
  
Hinata's P.O.V 'Does that mean that he liked her? No, it might be just because of him protecting me. But he told me that.... Does his action a while ago say that... he's jealous of Sasuke-kun? But... it's wrong to love him. It's wrong for him to love me either. We-we... can't! We're cousins and... will be just it, nothing more than that. End  
  
She snapped out of it and fixed her things for tomorrow's departure. After having dinner and an interrogation by her sister she went to bed and think about the things that happened that day.  
  
"Alone, me and Sasuke-kun. He liked my cooked food for him. And now I really know that he really cared for me. I better take a rest for tomorrow's departure." She closed he eyes and relaxed after all the happy thoughts.  
  
The next day she woke up at around 4 for her not be late like yesterday. She got dressed and grabbed her bag pack. She left a not at their living room to indicate that she'll be away for a while. She knew they won't care if anything happened to her. But before she could get out of the house, she saw her father standing next to the door of the room. "You'll be away?" "Hai, we'll go for training at Mt. Kureshi outside Konoha." He stared at her and gave her some money. "Arigato. I'll go now father." She walk past him and went to the gate. 'hmp... I know he isn't worry at me, he's just worry that I'll get lost and... my bloodline. Snap out of it Hinata. Focus on training just like Kurenai- sensei told you.' Then she went to a store to but some food and medical stuffs. She headed for their meeting place and saw that Sasuke's the only one that's around. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun" she greeted and bowed down a little. He looked at her and said good morning, and then he smiled at her. That smile caught Hinata's eyes and she thought for a while that ever since Naruto's dating Sakura, Sasuke appeared and he always smiled at her, he changed. She smiled back and stand beside him. The sky is starting to change its color; it's now mixed with a little indigo and bright yellow. Shino and Kiba appeared. Kiba's as loud as before greeted her happily and same as Akamaru, while Shino just greeted her silently. Sakura then came and did the same. She smiled at Sasuke but he ignored her. Then from no where Ino came and hanged herself behind Sasuke.  
  
"Ino, pig you're here?!" "Why, yes forehead! My Shikamaru is on duty, while Chouji is injured at the hospital, and Asuma-sansei is on a mission. So! That leads me no choice but to go with you guys on you're training!" she smirked at her. Then Naruto appeared followed by Kurenai. "So everyone's here?" she asked. "Ie, Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet." Sakura said. Then with a puff of smoke the grey haired jounin appeared. "Yo" they stared at him for a while looking irritated. Then they headed to the gate of Konoha. The forest is quiet and the chirping of the birds can be heard. They run through the huge branches swaying from tree to tree and try to imagine they're speed like on the series (oh, just made your own imagination! I can't express it!).  
  
After running for about three hours they reached their destination. They climbed the mountain and they saw a huge mansion at the center of the forest.  
  
"Here we are" Kurenai said as she rest for a while. "Nothing changed at all" Kakashi added. "So that means you've been here before sensei" Sakura said. "Yeah, it's been 15 long years since then." He replied. "Well, let's go inside then! I'm hungry!" Naruto suggested yelling like a maniac who hasn't eaten for years.  
  
Kurenai knocked at the door. "Sensei, there's a doorbell" Shino said. Then Kurenai rang the doorbell three times. Then an old woman from behind them greeted them, she's wearing a duster and she has an eyeglass. "Nobody's home! Well... who are you guys?" she asked. "Nany Marta?" Kakashi asked. "Kakashi? Is that you?" then she looked at Kurenai. "Nai? Oh, God I'm so glad to both of you! Why didn't you told me you're arriving?" she hugged Kakashi then Kurenai.  
  
"We would like to surprise you." Kurenai said to calm the woman. "Well, come on let's go inside." She took out a key and unlock the door. "Sit down... come on don't be shy. Everyone... wait! Do you like some tea?"  
  
"If you insist, nany." Kakashi replied and smiled. The old woman grabbed some cup and a tea pot and served them. She also gave them cookies and pastries. "So... you have business here?" she asked and looked at Kakashi. "If it's ok with you for us to stop here for a while so we could train here." "Oh... that'll be great! I haven't had any visitors since 14 years. I'll be grateful to let you guys stay." "Thanks nany" Kurenai smiled at her. "By the way who are these children?" "Well, they're our students, everyone introduce yourselves." She commanded.  
  
"I'm Haruno Sakura" "I'm Uchiha Sasuke" "I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru" he barked. Nany laughed at the sight of the dog. "I'm Aburame Shino mam." "Yamanaka Ino." "I'm... Hyuuga Hinata." "And I'm UZ....U...MA...KI.... NARUTO!" they all sweat dropped by his actions. Nany looked at him and moved closer to his side. "You resembles him a lot... my dear." She hugged him. Then smiled at him. "Well, there are rooms upstairs you could use any of them, and I'll prepare you're lunch. You must be very hungry by your journey." She stood up and went to the kitchen. "Sensei, what was that?" he asked. "Nothing she just remembered someone. Well, we better fixed our things now."  
  
"Hinata-chan, I'll help you carry you're bag." Kiba grabbed her bag and she simply thanked him.  
  
SASUKE's P.O.V 'Damn that dog boy! He got first. Calm down Sasuke, calm down. You'll get with her soon. You can't loose your temper now. I should control my emotions; Kiba's just trying to be friendly with her. Wait... am I jealous?' End  
  
"Sasuke-kun are you alright?" Sakura asked him. As she saw that he's staring at Kiba and Hinata. He looked at her coldly and ignored her.  
  
"You could choose any rooms. I and Kakashi will just be down stairs helping nany." Both jounins went down stairs. "Hinata, what room do you want?" Kiba asked her. "Um... maybe the one on the middle."  
  
"I'll have this room." Sasuke entered the room left on where Hinata pointed. All of them chose each room and fixed their things.  
  
Sasuke P.O.V 'I think I better talk to her in her room. But... in her room? No! Erase such dirty thoughts you got there. I'll just... ask her for a walk. Right for a walk.'  
  
I got out of my room and knocked on her door. I placed my ear towards the door and listen for a while. "Who's there?" she asked with her timid voice. "It's me Sasuke." "Oh, come in Sasuke-kun."  
  
I opened the door and saw her fixed her things inside her cabinet. "Can I come in?" "Oh, sure." I sat beside her bed and stared at her. "I'll help you." "Thanks." I got some of her clothes pass to her and she arranged them in her cabinet. But when a shirt slipped my grip I reacted and catch it. But she also reacted and caught it too. Her fingers accidentally intertwined with mine. I looked at her and saw that she's blushing badly. "Gomen, I didn't mean it." "It's ok. This is the last one so I'm done." She let go of my hand and put the clothes in the cabinet.  
  
"Can... I ask why are you here?" "Um... I would like to have a walk and I thought if you would like to go with me?" "Sure." End of P.O.V  
  
They both went out of the house and walk for a while. 'The breeze from the forest and the radiant of the sunlight, it's perfect' Sasuke thought. 'How romantic! He even asked me for a walk' Hinata thought then she blushed. Sasuke could hear the water fall near them.  
  
"Do want to go to a water fall?" he asked. "Yeah, is there any?" "Listen." Then Hinata heard the rushing of water too. "Yeah, I could hear it." She looked at him. Sasuke grabbed her hand and run towards the direction of the sound. After a minute of running with their hands together, they reached the falls. It was beautiful with the clear water in it and the rushing water which made a pattern while falling down. Hinata's eyes widen by the view. Sasuke just stared at her. He can't believe that she's actually with her in such beautiful place. Then he heard something moving from the bushes behind them. He took out a Kunai and saw....  
  
To be continue....  
  
Sorry to cut it there. It's boring right? I don't know if I'll have to continue and stick to this fic anymore. But I need you ideas of course. Does my grammar improved? I'm writing on morning so I won't be lost. R and R mina!!! 


	6. DEATH of someone and the ending

I updated soon, since many people liked me to do so. I'll do my best don't worry!  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Story:  
  
Sasuke took out a kunai and saw someone. Both eyes staring back at them. It's Neji! (I thought first it to be Sakura but then I thought about cookie6 thanks by the way!)  
  
He's staring at both of them, well not actually at there eyes but instead at their hands. They're still holding each others hands. Hinata blushed and tried to get her hands off Sasuke's but he held her tight.  
  
"Uchiha, stop holding her hands right now!" "Why would I?" "Because I said so." Both exchanged death glares at each other. "Neji-niisan! What... aa-re you doing here?" she asked trembling, she's afraid of what might both of them do. "Gai-sensei took us here. I guess we'll train with you guys for a while." He said coldly still staring at their hands. Hinata's so embarrass yet touched that Sasuke's still holding her hands, he didn't seem what to let go of it. "I-I think we better head home... now Sasuke-kun." She looked at him. Then Neji coughed harshly. Hinata's worried with him. She remembered him injured just a month ago, since his last mission that hurt him so badly. "Neji-niisan, are you alright." She went close to him and helped him up. Sasuke went close to and help him stand to his ground. "Let go of me Uchiha! I could stand on my own." He dusted his clothes and calm down a little after those hard coughs. "We'll go home now." Sasuke looked at Hinata who's really worried for her cousin. All three of them walked home as if nothing happened. They saw Lee chasing Sakura's attention, Gai irritating Kakashi while he read his dirty book, Kurenai talking to nany, Shino examining the bugs around, Naruto arguing with Kiba, and Ino um.... Annoying Sakura. Sakura saw them and looked at Sasuke. He ignored her and looked at Hinata. She blushed a little. 'Does that mean that he like staring at me than Sakura?' When Naruto saw Sasuke and saw that sad face of Sakura he started an argument. "Hoy! Sasuke, how dare you hurt Sakura-chan like that! You cold freak!" he grabbed Sasuke at his collar. "Let go of me dobe! You fool. I'm not doing anything to her. Besides she's the one always coming after me." "What did you told her yesterday?" Realizing this Hinata recalled what happened yesterday, it hurt her but not really that pain just like before. "You really want to know?!" "Yeah! And that better be good or else I'll kick your ass!" "Alright then." He smirked. "She went to talk to me. She asked me if anything is troubling me and if I like someone. She also asked why I'm starting to act strange this past couple of days, maybe ever since she started dating you." "And? What did you answer her!" "I told her that YES I like someone right now, and if she's thinking that I'm jealous of you dating her, well HELL no! I also told her that'll never be her by the way." Everyone was shocked, Sasuke in love! "Dobe! Are you really that fool not to notice that she's only using you?" "Ie! I'm not using Naruto-san.... I-I I just...sob" tears forming and next she's crying. Kurenai just sighed on what happened. Naruto's very angered on what he told about Sakura, his fist clenched. "How dare you Sasuke!" "No, Naruto. How dare YOU! You're always a fool you know. While her using you, and you being used by her, Hinata-chan here is hurt by your actions. You're the one who's cold and annoying, you're a jerk!" he punched him. Everyone mouth opened by that sudden blow. "Sasuke-kun, yamerro!" she held tight at his arm crying, she swayed her head from left to right saying stop. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. "Is...Is Hinata, the girl you're... referring to?" she asked, her fingers trembling and afraid on what he might answer. He stared coldly at her, almost wanted to kill her. "Yes, she is and now that everyone knows it, I know you'll stick you ass out of my business here Sakura!" "But why her!" Ino came towards Sakura massaging her back for comfort. "None of your business. But. Compare yourself to her and you'll know bitch!" Sasuke dragged Hinata towards the house. Everyone gathered beside Sakura trying to calm her down. They entered Sasuke's room. Hinata sat beside his bed, trying to maintain her thoughts for her not to pass out.  
  
HINATA P.O.V 'I cant's believe it! He told everyone that he likes me! I'm actually feeling sorry on what happened on Sakura but... I feel grateful since Sasuke- kun's here with me. He doesn't care whether I'm weak, useless, shy, and quiet. All he could she is the real me!' I moved closer to him and hugged him, for I'm so grateful that he's here with me. He hugged me too, and whispered, "What ever happens I'll always be here with you." END  
  
Hinata cried, but not because she's lonely or sad. But because she's happy with him. Neji saw everything. He's been hurt deep inside. Seeing his cousin, and only love hugging someone as cold as Sasuke.  
  
NEJI's P.O.V 'Now what? Here I am sitting under a tree, being hurt that the fact that she started to fall in love with the Uchiha boy. And knowing that she only treated her as her cousin and nothing more but that. But I'll have to tell her my feelings until it's too late...' I coughed again, now harder than before. Blood coming out of my mouth. I stared at the sky, weakly I started to close my eyes. Someone came close to me. "Neji-san, are you ok?" a voice came. I'm too weak to answer her. I fainted.  
  
The next thing I know is that everyone's looking at me. "Neji are you feeling better?" sensei asked me. I nodded. I saw Hinata beside me, she's worried as well as TenTen. "You must be very tired. Take a rest and I'll just bring you some food later." She said. Then everyone went out of the room. But Hinata didn't move from her place. "Don't look at me like that" I said coldly. "I-I I just..." before she could finish her sentence I put my index finger at her lips. "I have something... to tell you." She leaned forward and listens. "Ever since the day I first saw you, I never hated you. I'm so sorry on what happened back there at the chuunin exam. I... I really love you Hinata." Hinata's eyes widen on what I just said. "But I know you already have feelings for Sasuke. And we're cousins, I understand that... but, at least I told you what my heart is telling me." Hinata kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "Thank you niisan, I thank you for you'd be able to understand me. You'll always be my brother and my friend." Then they heard some voices fighting. A man then broke inside the room from the window and grabbed Hinata. BACK TO NORMAL P.O.V  
  
Neji's eyes widen as this man dragged her cousin away from him. He forced his body to stand up and went down stairs. He saw 50 ninjas surrounding them. They had Hinata with them. Sasuke's can't no longer stop his anger. He prepared to use his Chidori attack and knocked down 10 ninjas at once. Then one ninja used body binding technique so they can't move. "Damn it!" "Sasuke calm down." Kakashi yelled at the boy. "What do you want?" Gai asked them. "We want all of you dead." The man holding Hinata said with his husky voice. They didn't seem to notice Neji's there. He got all the determination and sneak behind the man, just in time before he hit Hinata's wrist. Then everyone could move again. Sasuke and the others rushed to fight them. But then another 10 ninjas appeared. Hinata helped Neji to stand up. Then a man from behind attacked them. Neji blocked the attack and the kunai hit chest. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Hinata's tears started to fall. Sasuke saw what happened and cut the man's throat. Everyone killed every ninjas that attacked them. "Neji-san!" TenTen ran towards him, she's crying. "We'll get a doctor." Gai said. "I'm afraid there's no need for that." He called his sensei. Sasuke grabbed his collar. "What are you talking about Hyuuga! I don't want to see Hinata crying over you so stop talking like you're already dying. "But I am." Everyone feel silent. "The...cough doctor says that... my veins can't be healed by the attack I received a month ago and I'll die soon." Neji explained. He's breathing heavy now. "And the day that I'll die is tomorrow. I decided not to tell you guys since I know no body cared. At least now I'll die protecting you Hinata- chan, just like my father told me. I know he's proud of me." TenTen slapped him hard. You could almost see his cheeks were now red. "Who told you that no one cared!? You're always like that. You're so selfish" she's hugging him tight crying since the only love of her life is living her behind. For the last moment Neji smiled at her and to everyone. Then he closed his eyes. TenTen could feel him stopped breathing. "What happened?" Naruto asked and came closer. "Shut up dobe." Naruto knew he can't argue anymore. Realizing what happened. Everyone cried for him. At the very last moment he let go of his emotions and smiled for the first and for the last. Hinata cried at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke comforted her and he can't even stop himself from crying as well.  
  
Ten years past.  
  
"What do you is he doing right now?" Hinata asked her husband. "I think he's watching us like before. He might be as well excited his niece is soon to come out." Sasuke bend low to show respect for the grave. "I could see from my byakugan that we'll have a boy." "Well then... Neji'll be his name."  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Ino's actually married with Shikamaru. Lee helped TenTen and will marry soon. Sakura and Naruto married a year ago and has a daughter named Hanah. Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
I almost cried while I've been writing this ending. I got the idea of ending it this way with the fanfic I read from um... I can't remember. But the title is Aishteru. And Hinata died on that fic. Sob. Well, I'll wait for your reviews. I really cry everytime I could remember that story and my brother asked why I'm crying. I told him I just killed someone... well, I did! Thanks for your support and I'll write a new story soon! Of course it'll have pure romance in it! Hinata's the main character! Watch out! 


End file.
